Problem: If triangle $ABC$ has sides of length $AB = 6,$ $AC = 5,$ and $BC = 4,$ then calculate
\[\frac{\cos \frac{A - B}{2}}{\sin \frac{C}{2}} - \frac{\sin \frac{A - B}{2}}{\cos \frac{C}{2}}.\]
Answer: We can write the expression as
\[\frac{\cos \frac{A - B}{2} \cos \frac{C}{2} - \sin \frac{A - B}{2} \sin \frac{C}{2}}{\sin \frac{C}{2} \cos \frac{C}{2}}.\]The numerator is
\[\cos \left (\frac{A - B}{2} + \frac{C}{2} \right) = \cos \frac{A - B + C}{2} = \cos \frac{(180^\circ - B) - B}{2} = \cos (90^\circ - B) = \sin B,\]and the denominator is $\frac{1}{2} \sin C,$ so by the Law of Sines, the expression is
\[\frac{2 \sin B}{\sin C} = \frac{2AC}{AB} = \frac{10}{6} = \boxed{\frac{5}{3}}.\]